heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Moriko Hayashi
Moriko Hayashi (林 モリコ Hayashi Moriko) is a well mannered kunoichi from Omoichidou. Currently at Chunin level and striving for the ANBU path, she was well known for her social awkwardness, but with her friends she is slowly blossoming into a more sociable member of the community. Though as she regrips her confidence to act as herself around others it's become noticeable that Moriko have a pet peeve for bad grammar and keeps a pocket dictionary on her at all times. Background Moriko is the second child and only daughter of the high ranked Jōnin, Kenta and Nori Hayashi . She has an older brother named Jun Hayashi who is a year older then her. The Hayashi parents immigrated to Omoichidou from a village in the far North where the ninjas are mostly fire natured. Being so all four of the Hayashi family are fire natured and have a tolerance to the cold. The Hayashi's have the beliefs of a Japanese family. They have a strong sense of honor, they give respect would like respect in return, and believe in hard work. Childhood From birth to six years old Moriko have a very normal childhood, she was close to her older brother and had a brother/sister relationship with her friend Niro Renkia who is a year younger then she is but until she was older she affectionately referred to him as "Niro-oni" aka 'Big brother Niro' since Niro was originally friends with her big brother, so as Moriko understood it, it made Niro her 'other big brother'. Kenta and Nori very dearly loved their children and tried taking as few missions as possible so they can be home for them. After Moriko turned six Kenta and Nori could no longer turn down the village's need for them. They were high in the ninja ranks thus in high demand to take on missions. Seeing that their son Jun was mentally mature enough to understand they took him aside and entrusted him as Moriko's caretaker, telling him that it was important they can trust Jun with caring for himself and Moriko so they can focus on the mission and come home as quickly and safely as they can. Jun accepted the challenge and was eager to prove himself to his parents. From then on Moriko was mostly alone with Jun. Academy Days Moriko missed her parents dearly but between her close relationship with her older brother, her friendship with Niro, and some help from Niro's mother Theresa, she was on her way to becoming well adjusted . She liked to make friends and reach out to people with a smile, having no caution what so ever. She was a smart child and was a delight to her teachers. Moriko fell a bit behind when it came to ninja skills but Jun stepped up to the plate and personally oversaw her training and studying. He wanted his little sister happy and wanted her to see her dream of being a ninja just like their parents. With Jun's encouragement and training Moriko caught up with her class, but Moriko was starting to become dependent on her brother. Unfortunately Jun had developed a paranoia of his sister being out of his sight. He has a passionate heart like their mother and very dearly loved his sister to the point he was afraid that she'd be corrupted or hurt when he wasn't around. Being only a year older then his sister and not asking his parents for guidance fearing he'd make them think he couldn't handle it Jun did what he thought was best, not knowing the possible repercussions of his actions. As Moriko neared nine and tried to become more independent Jun pulled her back, forbidding her to be anywhere but school without him and refused to trust her with people he didn't know, eventually not allowing Moriko to see friends outside of school unless he was there with her. Moriko had originally protested Jun's new rules but he convinced her it was for her own good. Moriko trusted her brother with all her heart, so even though she didn't like them, she obeyed her brother's wishes. In Jun's defense he had kept Moriko sheltered to the point she was very impressionable and was picking up bad habits from her classmates. Jun firmly believed his little sister should be a proper young woman, since that's what would make their parents proud of him, and quickly discouraged the bad habits, also keeping her innocent from anything he found to be unacceptable. Post Academy Moriko graduated the Academy at twelve with average marks. She was placed on a team and barely bothered getting to know her teammates unless requested. Thanks to her sheltering, Moriko had started becoming insecure around people she didn't know and would only feel comfortable around her parents, her brother, her only female best friend Wakana Sasaki, Niro and the Renkia family. She was terrified on missions realizing she was really and truly without her brother's help. She didn't tell anyone of her fears and tried to push past them on her own, but she found doing things on her own more difficult then she had remembered them being. Then came a fateful mission Moriko was captured and held hostage. She was in her 7th month of being a Genin when the enemy buried a kunai into her hip, making the scar that would cause the drift between the Hayashi siblings. Jun was scared to death when he heard the news about his sister being hurt. He insisted she could have died and he should have never let her become a ninja. An argument broke out between the siblings, Moriko feeling anger she hadn't realized she had towards her brother for trying to keep her from the world. Jun told Moriko he was going to the Kage to inform her that Moriko would no longer be a ninja. Upon hearing that Moriko shouted words she had never said since that day, and to the current day she wishes she had never said. She told her brother she hated him. Jun felt like she had just cut out his heart. That all the hard work he had done out of love to raise and protect her had only hurt her. Jun pulled away from his sister that day, feeling that he cared too much for Moriko and needed to be away from her before he ruined her life more. That day Jun began closing his heart, feeling that was the reason he had screwed Moriko up. Jun didn't wish to leave Moriko on her own, so childhood friend Niro took Jun's place and looked after the heart broken Moriko. The girl thought her brother really believed she hated him and that was why Jun didn't spend time with her anymore, just dismissing her or telling her he didn't have time. Moriko learned to look to and rely on Niro instead of her brother. But soon Niro became distracted from Moriko in favor of his love interest Yasashi Fujihara. Moriko had become quite attached to Niro and hated seeing him pay attention to someone else, to Moriko Niro was HER brother and he was forgetting her. She soon lost her temper with Niro one day when she couldn't stand to hear about Yasashi anymore. Niro became hurt from Moriko's words, he was angry with her for yelling at him just for being in love with someone, but he was angry with himself for forgetting her in the first place. He asked Moriko not to come around for a few days so he could sort himself out, again heart broken Moriko went home crying. Moriko was convinced all she did was hurt people, she had even gone so far as to tell Wakana not to come around anymore because Moriko was afraid she'd hurt Wakana too and she cared for her friend too dearly to do that. Being emotionally damaged and fighting with her teenaged hormones Moriko only saw she had cast out and hurt two of the most important people in her life. Jun had went to her room when he heard the sobbing and stopped Moriko before she could hurt herself. Jun explained why he had pulled away from Moriko and the two came to an understanding that they needed a healthier relationship. Moriko dearly wanted things to go back to the way they were but she knew they couldn't. Jun would do his duties as a brother but he'd keep his distance to force Moriko to learn on her own. Moriko and Niro made up a few days later but Moriko was still very uncertain of other people. She continued her ninja training but kept to herself, barely speaking to others and burying herself in books to study and learn all she could. Pre-Time Skip [Age: 15] Finally a bit before Moriko's fifteenth birthday Niro had enough of Moriko's solitary lifestyle. He organized a dance class and forced Moriko to take part as his teaching assistant. Moriko did reasonably well for one with no social skills, she felt it was hard to approach people but she hadn't made any social blunders that she was terrified of doing. Moriko started a small collection of friends, people she was familiar with but not close to. She still relied heavily on Niro for social gatherings she was forced to join. Around that time Jun had given Moriko a puppy, an apology for snapping at her when he was in a foul mood, since he had never done so before and had completely upset his dear little sister. Niro had come to the rescue when Jun had gone to him looking for advice and said his family had found a puppy a couple weeks ago and knew how much Moriko had longed for a dog of her own. Jun took the white Great Dane puppy and offered him to his upset sister. Moriko instantly forgave her brother and scooped up the puppy. Calling him Akihiro, training him, caring for him and loving the dog as if it was her own child. Post-Time Skip [Age: 17] Moriko was slowly accumulating to having a social life as she reached seventeen. She was still awkward and found social situations intimidating and confusing. She was placed on a new team, she found her friend Tamiko Bando was now her new sensei, she was happy to be put on a team with her old friend Wakana and the two quickly made up and caught up with each other. The fourth member of team Tamiko was Koemi Fujihara who was dating Jun at the time. Moriko knew Koemi but was not very familiar with her so she was a bit wary of the girl. It was around this confusing time she met Masaru Yoshida Masaru was very kind to her and didn't seem to notice her social impairments. After a bit she found herself falling hard for Masaru. Originally wanting to keep her feelings as secret she tried to get to know Masaru better but it did not work out as she had hoped. Through Masaru she met Narashi Fujihara and Nagisa Yoshida. Moriko still had trouble being herself around others. Her self esteem was low and she blamed herself for everything that went wrong. Her dog Akihiro was her faithful companion and helped her relax as she tried to get to know others and encouraged her to greet people. She started volunteering at the orphanage to work on her social skills and found the children there a good stepping stone for her social impairments. With her friends she was understanding more but her self esteem just wasn't rising. Post War Arch [Rank: Chunin] It was after the War on Two Fronts when Moriko finally started to blossom as a person. She was put on a team with Narashi, Masaru and an old friend of her brother's Satu. Moriko and Masaru strengthened their friendship over the time they spend in the past, of Moriko seeing how much Masaru cared for his friends when she and Narashi were injured. and Moriko had an awakening when she was lost out in the woods on her own and pushed to her mental limits. She finally started cracking on her insecurities and resolved herself enough to kill her enemy, something she had only done on accident before but this time she forced herself to become desensitized to the death she caused. She resolved she was a ninja and would do everything and anything to make sure the war was ended and all her comrades would be home safe at the war's end. She began pushing herself and doing everything in her power to help. Even with her resolve she had a clash with Narashi leaving her to question herself once again. Moriko returned home from the war to a damaged village, the loss of friends, and a heartbroken brother because Koemi soon after the war left the village. Moriko asked Jun a question she should have never asked him, causing her brother to slap her and tell her off. It hurt Jun that Moriko looked at herself so poorly and was convinced he'd also lose his sister if she didn't change her way of thinking. That slap was what Moriko needed to finally try to force herself out of her shell. Moriko enlisted the help of Eita Watanbe, an ANBU she had befriended, to help her with her training. For the first few weeks after the war Moriko did nothing but train and look after her brother. A couple of weeks after the war Moriko was one of the seven ninjas to be promoted due to their performance on in the war. She tried to refuse the honor thinking there was a mistake but Hade talked sense to the girl and she accepted her Chunin vest and medal. Seeing that he beloved village recognized her efforts Moriko poured more time into her training and felt confident with herself. After the village had returned to normal Moriko rekindled another old friendship, Rentaro Warashi, whom she had met at the age of ten but couldn't developed a friendship with because Jun did not trust Moriko alone with him. Rentaro was a boost to her confidence and helped her finally break her shell. Currently Moriko is working on her relationships and training. Moriko finds she's the happiest she's been in a long time, but she finds since she doesn't control herself as much as she once did she does now have a temper to deal with. Personality Moriko is usually a calm individual and tends to speak in a polite manner. At first she a little timid around new people but she's warming up to people quicker then she had before. She's innocent minded. Positive Personality Traits: Moriko is a sweet person who would die for her friend's or village's sake without a second thought if she saw no other way out. She is an animal lover dogs but she's developed quite a fondness for ducks Finding she was able to help someone and make their day better/easier is the highlight of her day. Her favorite thing to do for other people is cook/bake Moriko also adores children finding them to have alot of potential. After she has a family she'd like to become a teacher to mold future minds. Negative Personality Traits: Thanks to her years of burying herself in books Moriko is a bit of a grammar snob, her main target being her childhood friend Niro, but her critics have recently begun to spread out to other people she considers close friends. Bad grammar is a pet peeve of hers and it irks her to hear it used improperly. She will stop if asked but she will still clear her throat or the like if she hears bad grammar just hadn't asked her to stop yet. Figures of speech are lost on Moriko and she tends to question them, pick up lines are epically confusing to the kunoichi, a prime example is is someone asked to get into her pants, she say it was an odd request to try someone else's pants on. Recently Moriko has found that while she's controlling herself less and acting more like herself she has a bit of a temper, if triggered makes her stubborn and less likely to think things through. Appearance Abilities 'Stats' Relationships Family Kenta Hayashi Kenta and Moriko have a typical father daughter relationship. Kenta is very proud of his daughter and affectionately calls her 'Mori'. Moriko loves her father dearly but finds him embarressing at times because at times he talks to much or acts a bit like a overexcieted child. Her father obviously loves his daughter and lets her know so, Moriko may be embarressed by her father but she does miss him when he's away. Kenta loves having time to teach Moriko fire techniques. Nori Hayashi Nori is Moriko's mother and who both her childern take most after. She is calmer and more eleqantly spoken, thought don't let that fool you she worries like no tomorrow. Nori loves to teach her daughter to cook and clean and take care of a running household. Nori finds she always comes home to a clean house and is very proud of her daughter for balencing all her duties so well. Jun Hayashi Moriko's older brother. Their relationship is a bit complicated but to anyone that knows the Hayashi sibling duo there is no doubt they do love each other. They tease and qurral like any other siblings, though Jun is a bit more protective then most older brothers, he may apper distant from his sister but he keeps tabs on her and investagates whoever he sees her spending alot of time with, for her safety of course. Jun is more like a second father to Moriko due to having basically raised her since she was 6 and he was 7. Best Friends Niro Renkia Wakana Sasaki Masaru Yoshida Arioch Soushou Brother Figures Raiden Yuki Rentaro Warashi Eita Watanbe Benkei Hotokegi General Friends/Acquaintances Narashi Fujihara Koemi Fujihara Nagisa Yoshida Tamiko Bando Aiko Byakko Life in Omoichidou ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days coming Crimson Invasion Arc. coming Bunny Festival coming Chunin Exams coming Wonderland Arc. coming RPG Arc. coming Something in the Water Arc coming Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc coming Road to Ninja Arc coming Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories coming Battle of the Bands Arc coming Who Dunnit Arc coming Heart Shrine Festival coming... thus leading us to A WAR ON TWO FRONTS. Post-WAR Arc The War on Two Fronts Arc coming Winter Festival 2013 coming 'Trivia''' * add Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:PMers Category:Female